


洞穴里的金色章鱼

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 触那啥触手啦~18❌，下半身章鱼的史蒂夫与冬冬
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 51





	洞穴里的金色章鱼

一发完的触手pwp

巴恩斯把小帆船靠在礁石边停下，“确定是这里？”他直起身，手搭在了腰间的枪上，谨慎地望向黑黝黝的洞里。  
“是的。”山姆回答道，和他一起跳上了礁石上。  
这座岛整个都是珊瑚形成的，后来又因为火山喷发，将它抬高了两百多米，露在海面上的部分被疾风骤浪侵蚀，形状变得奇巧险峻，贴近海面的部分山体被侵蚀得中空，里面的洞在外面难以判断，不过洞口只有在退潮时才会露出来。  
去边境当了五年兵的巴基怎么也没想到在他回来时家里居然一个人都没有了，父母去世，而妹妹瑞贝卡不久前居然被那群蠢货献祭给了所谓的海妖。她被绑在木筏上，那些人把木筏推进了这个洞里，丢下一些粮食后就离开了。而这个洞正是传闻中海妖的洞。  
在悲伤与愤怒之余，巴基还是选择了与战友山姆先寻找到瑞贝卡再说。  
水已经浅浅地没过了脚底的礁石，再过不了多久后就会涨潮，他们必须行动快一些，同时为了应付那个传说中的海妖，巴基与山姆还带了足够的枪支弹药。  
能进入洞口的只有靠右边的一条窄窄的小径，小径还是被浅浅的海水覆盖着的，而左边的海水更是蓝得深不见底。刚走了几步，他就踩到了一块又湿又滑的东西，巴基低头一看，是一只攀附在小径的礁石上的金色章鱼，正睁着圆圆的蓝色眼睛好奇地望着两个闯入者。巴基弯腰把它捡了起来，随手扔进了左边的海水中了。  
洞里远比他们得明亮，映入眼帘的是一个宽敞的极高的“厅”，下半部分湿漉漉的，应该是涨潮所致，在洞的右侧还有一个缓坡，缓坡上面是一个很高的平台，而坡脚有一些散了架的木筏，上面平台比涨潮时的水位要高。洞的左边有一些小小的被侵蚀出来的洞，平台上方的洞顶也有一个大洞，这些洞口漏进来的光线照亮了整个山洞。  
四下里不像是有人的样子，巴基于是与山姆走上了缓坡，坡上散落着一些骨头，看样子应该是人的。他们走了几步到了坡顶，预想中的凄楚状况并没有出现，有的只是四个围坐在火堆边的女孩，回过头怔怔地望着他们。  
“瑞贝卡......”巴基轻声呼唤道，喉咙里像是塞满了棉花，眼睛也酸楚了起来。坐在左边的棕发女孩跳了起来，冲向了他。巴基张开手，瑞贝卡紧紧地抱住了他，双臂搂住了他的脖子，几乎要把整个人都挂在他身上，颤抖着哽咽哭泣。  
另外三个女孩站了起来，警觉地望向他们。她们穿着破旧，但不至于衣不蔽体，看上去也只有一些消瘦而已。靠着洞壁有几根做木筏的圆木，而一个快要制作完成的大木筏放在不远处，火堆旁还放着一些鱼虾，看来她们刚刚正在做饭。  
巴基一时也情难自持，搂着瑞贝卡低声抽泣，而山姆连忙对那几个女孩解释道：“他是瑞贝卡的哥哥，我们是来救你们的。”  
这些女孩中第一个幸运地挣脱了木筏，接着她解救了其他三个女孩，包括不久前被送过来的瑞贝卡，她们打算把这些木筏拼凑到一起，然后逃离这个地方。而正如巴基与山姆所见，这里没有任何的“海怪”。  
回过神来的巴基连忙与山姆将这些女孩带出去，时间已经不多了，洞口的海水已经淹没到了人的膝盖。等将她们送上帆船时，巴基才意识到这艘船只能乘坐五个人。他过去解开了绳子，对着船上的几个人说：“你们先走，明天退潮时再来接我。”  
山姆也没犹豫，冲他点了点头便摇起了桨，瑞贝卡坐在船尾，扭头望着他朝他挥手。  
海水已经到了大腿，巴基连忙转身回到了洞里，趟着水回到了那个缓坡上面。  
天色也在暗淡下去，他们还留了一些食物在这里，但巴基并不觉得饥饿。他在坡边坐下，看着下面缓缓升起来的海水。  
那些女孩们用干燥的水草、苔藓与洞壁上方生长的蕨类做了可以睡觉的垫子，同时也用这些东西来作为燃料。

岛上的夜色挺好的，尽管看不见外面，但月光能从大大小小的洞口中钻进来，映照在水面上，又被粼粼的波浪推着反射出摇荡的光。  
身边的火堆即使余温尚在，但也敌不过洞里的湿气与寒冷。巴基把外套盖在了身上，躺在草垫上，这么一天的奔波过来，闭上眼之后没呼吸几下就睡着了。  
倘使他睡得再深一点，边就听不到身边的水花声了。但好在他是个睡眠浅的人，不大的动静就能让他在梦中警醒，支起耳朵聆听四下里。  
声音没有消失，反而在他身边黏糊糊地悉悉索索了起来，于是巴基睁开了眼睛——就那么正好地视线撞上了一对蓝色的眼睛。  
那是一个人，一个金色短发的男人，下半身隐没在海水中，赤裸的上半身趴在缓坡上，好奇地望着他。意识到自己的窥探被发现了时，男人脸红了一瞬，却没有离开或者开口交流的意思，又偏了偏头，继续好奇地望着巴基。  
“你是谁？”巴基猛地坐了起来，向后挪了半米，把手搭在了腰间的匕首上，距离过近不方便开枪。  
“s…史蒂夫。”男人的口齿有些不清晰，抬起上身朝着巴基的方向凑了又凑，而巴基也终于看到他的上半身了……他远比海边的人们要白，皮肤甚至是显得苍白，上身强壮而雄伟，胸肌的形状几乎完美，像是冬季覆盖了整片山的雪，还有一对粉色的乳头——老天，等巴基意识到这一点时，他已经在史蒂夫的胸口上盯了半天了。  
史蒂夫觉察到巴基的视线，低头望了望自己的身体，他弯腰，揩掉肚子上的沙粒，简直完美的腹肌收缩，像是后退蓄力的猛兽。巴基听到了自己吞咽口水的声音。  
“谢谢你的提醒。”他冲巴基笑了，表情人畜无害。  
“你怎么会在这里？”巴基舔了舔嘴唇，问道。  
他回答说：“我就住在这儿。”  
“……”巴基翻了个白眼。  
“我原来是住这里的，不过是住在下面，她们来了之后我就住到外面去了。”史蒂夫又一脸认真地向巴基解释道。  
巴基有些想笑，这个家伙的表情一点也不像是开玩笑，但除非他是傻子……“那你现在为什么到这上面来了呢？”  
他的脸一下子就红了，甚至连上半身也在变红，“我，我想和你说说话……”  
巴基感觉到自己没控制住地流露出一丝坏笑，不过史蒂夫正脸红地看着身前干草，下面的海水被他的下半身搅起圈圈涟漪。这样的一个壮汉，居然害羞脸红得像个小男孩似的，难免让他心里控制不住升起逗弄对方的“邪恶”念头。  
“还有呢？只是说话吗？你是怎么发现我的？”  
“之前在洞口的时候，你踩到了我的脚。”史蒂夫看向他，用那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，巴基觉得自己快要沦陷进去了。  
但是这个人说的话，却每个字都百分之百的扯得离谱。巴基硬着心肠在那双温柔的蓝眼睛视线中站了起来，后退了两步，“抱歉，先生，你再这样跟我开玩笑，我们的聊天大概是要就此结束了。”  
史蒂夫着急了，抓着缓坡上的石块升起上身，“不，巴基，我没有开玩笑！”  
巴基吃了一惊，“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
“我刚才听到他们这样叫你。”  
“那时候你躲在哪里？！”巴基皱紧了眉头，厉声问道，双手抓着小刀手柄指向了史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫无视了他的防卫姿态，朝着缓坡上面爬来。同时还指了指洞里右边的一块凸起的拳头大小的小礁石，“当时我就跟着你游了进来，然后待在那下面等着你们聊完。”  
巴基当然不会信他一个字，然而他来不及反驳了，因为他被爬上缓坡的男人身体的形态震惊得愣在了原地。  
叫史蒂夫的男人大概拥有着全世界最璀璨的金发，最温柔深情的蓝眼睛，最饱满的胸肌与最紧实的腹肌——但在那腹部之下，从胯骨开始，冷白光滑犹如大理石的皮肤发生了质一般的变化，那下面变得更柔软，更加具有黏性，水珠挂在上面，皮肤上还有细小的的颗粒，而那皮肤，也是如同他头发一般的金色，上面还散落着亮蓝色的小圆圈————他用着他的八只触手站在了巴基的面前。  
惊骇僵住了巴基，他张大了嘴巴，不可思议地望着史蒂夫，“你、你是……”  
“我是一只章鱼。”史蒂夫说道，温柔地望着巴基，像是能够理解他的惊愕。  
巴基吞了一口唾沫，问道：“你就是他们说的海怪？”  
史蒂夫偏了偏头，“‘他们’是谁？”  
“他们说这个洞里有一只海怪，所以要把少女献祭给它……你真的不知道？”  
“我觉得自己不是什么‘海怪’，而且我也对那些跑进来的落难者没有过任何交流。我有想过进来把她们赶出去，但是娜塔莎说我们不能在人类面前暴露自己。”  
“娜塔莎又是谁？那你又为什么现在到我的面前来？”  
“她是一只金枪鱼……而且她这几天出门去了，我……”他的脸又开始红了起来，但话说得直白，“我喜欢上你了，我上来是想要和你交配。”  
巴基对于这些海洋生物的直接有些吃惊，随即自己的脸也红了起来，“嗯？你才第一次见我，怎么就能说喜欢上我了？”  
史蒂夫倒是茫然地问道：“对人类不可以这样说吗？”他又看上去无辜起来，“可我真的好喜欢你的气味，喜欢你的声音，喜欢你的名字，还有……”  
巴基打断了他的话，他走向了他，“我觉得，我也挺喜欢你的。”

史蒂夫的身上有一点点的海洋与泥沙的味道，巴基觉得自己要溺死在他的吻里的。  
那双属于人类的坚实臂膀紧紧地搂着巴基的腰，史蒂夫像一个菜鸟那样吻咬着巴基的嘴唇，连眼睛也不会闭上，眨也不眨地盯着巴基的脸，反而让巴基不好意思起来。  
他们躺在了缓坡边的草垫上，巴基还没来得及把衣服脱光，一只柔软的腕足就从巴基的裤腰探了进去。那柔软滑腻的生物器官贴在了巴基的皮肤上，让他急喘了一声。  
“那是你的脚吗？”巴基戏谑道。  
“不，那是我的生殖器。”另一只腕足从巴基的腰后伸进了他的衣服里，“这才是我的‘脚’。”  
前面的那一只粗壮的腕足缠在了巴基的大腿根上，冰凉滑腻的触感让巴基忍不住夹住了腿。“那我还怎么分辨他们？”  
“更心急的那个就是了。”他在上方望着巴基的眼睛，英俊的相貌叫人心醉神迷。巴基晕晕乎乎地抬起上半身，搂住他的脖子，把嘴唇送了上去。  
柔软的触手把他的衣服一件又一件地剥下，直到最后，巴基的腰上只剩下了一个挂着枪套的腰带。而史蒂夫的腕足们，将巴基的双腿交织到了一起，它们把他的双腿缠住，将他的下体置入自己的包裹之中。巴基喘着粗重，在草垫上蹬着脚，下意识地想要在那柔软的包裹之中送胯。  
唇齿交缠的啧啧湿黏水声在空旷的洞中传远了又回响过来，像是放大了一般在他们的耳边清晰可闻。巴基被史蒂夫吻到两颊红晕滚烫，眼里蒙着盈盈水光地望着他，但嘴上却没他看上去那样可怜巴巴，而是坏笑着对史蒂夫说道：“说实话，我不介意替你先口一发的……但是你瞧，可惜你没有那个……”  
缠在巴基腿上的触手立时间紧了不少，连搂着他的腰的胳膊也是，像是恨不得立马把他摁在地上狠狠操穿。  
“又不是不可以。”那双手往下移，把巴基的臀部捏进手指间，力道又大又粗鲁，让巴基下意识往上挺腰，挺立的老二在柔软的吸盘间擦过，爽得他差点射出来。  
史蒂夫低头，咬着巴基的下唇，一路用嘴唇牙齿轻轻吮吸啃咬下去，他在巴基的脖子上造次，将一枚又一枚的红色印记烙在他的皮肤上，酥软痒麻得巴基在他身下不断颤抖地扭动。  
而与此同时，一根粗壮的触手蠕动着从巴基的身下穿过，一直到他的上半身，将他的肩膀缠进触手里，吸盘附在他的脸上脖子上，像无数张柔软冰凉的小嘴在吮吸着他的皮肤。它带着海水的咸腥味，偏细的顶端攀进了巴基的嘴里，巴基温驯地张开嘴巴迎接它以及后面更加粗壮的部分。那顶端一直延伸到了他的喉咙深处，吸盘贴着他的舌根让他想要干呕，但嗓子被触手卡住又没法压缩肌肉……它把他的嘴里填满满当当，那柔软而极具韧性的触手在他的喉咙里有条不紊地缓慢抽动着，像是男人的阴茎在操他的嘴巴。但无论如何，也不会有什么老二会这样把他的嘴塞得这么满，还会有张合的吸盘粘着他的口腔内壁。  
于是巴基败下阵来，把自己身体的全部控制权交给了史蒂夫。  
他的吻到了巴基的胸前，在乳晕上啮咬，针刺一般的酸麻麻住了巴基的半边身子，喉咙里只知道呜咽着，嘴角与下体的水一起往外淌着，眼角晕得湿红，绿色的眼睛含着情一般忽闪忽闪地望着史蒂夫。于是理所当然的，那些触手挤进了巴基的两腿间，湿滑的腕足在他下身的穴口挤来挤去，将黏液渗进去，沁凉得巴基不由地颤栗起来。而又有一根，顺着他的腰际往上攀爬，张张合合的吸盘吮吸住了巴基另一边胸膛上的乳头，它蠕行过的地方，留下了一片又一片的被吸红了痕迹。  
史蒂夫的吻与他的触手所留下的印记截然不同，他的吻痕像落在赤裸身体上的树叶，而触手所留下的，则是大片大片的怪异路痕。巴基偏褐偏粉的乳头，被折腾得鲜红欲滴，饱满得像熟透了的鹅莓。  
最终在确定他的穴口被碾压得足够松软后，章鱼腕足的尖端试探地把它打开了，那冰凉润滑的东西在慢慢地进入自己的身体，进入的触感怪异得难以描述，巴基想喘气，但却把喉咙里的触手吞咽得更深了。  
这可真他妈是他所经历过的最怪异的一次性爱，事实上，也好像是他第一次被这样进入……他是脑子坏掉了吗？怎么就这样放松了全部的警惕，让这个半章鱼半人来操自己呢？  
可他从一开始见到史蒂夫时，心脏就在扑腾扑腾地跳个不停，好像有无数的轻飘飘的东西要从他的胸膛里钻出来了，而这些东西也让他头晕目眩，甜蜜地变成了一滩蜂蜜，只想要尽可能地展开，和史蒂夫接触得更多更多，完全地拥抱住史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫的表现让他心满意足。那些触手比一个人的腰腿要长多了，它们纠缠着裹住了巴基的身体，其中一根甚至将他的阴茎包裹起来，吸盘无缝隙地吮吸着他阴茎上的每一毫肌肤，它们在他的龟头上吸粘，时紧时松的力度与吸盘的张合吮吸胜过全天下最好的口活，猛烈的快感从下体翻涌着往神经里冲刷，差点让巴基射了出来，如果不是章鱼触手的尖端插进了他的铃口里堵住了的话。  
那近似于高潮的强烈快感冲击得巴基眼前发白，缓了一会儿才回过神来。但又忍不住欲求不满地绞紧了双腿与后庭。  
大概是史蒂夫的忍耐到了极限，他从巴基嘴里抽出了那根触手，巴基被呛了一下，口水与触手的粘液及少量精液混合在一起，挂在了嘴角流到了下巴上。  
史蒂夫抽出那根用于开拓的腕足，将自己的性器捅了进来——它比其他触手有韧性得多，甚至更为坚硬，顶端也较粗。他一下子捅进了很多，粗壮的腕足将巴基的穴口撑开，费力地容纳吞咽着这根“入侵者”。  
那属于人的上半身，史蒂夫抬起头来，在巴基的眉间落下一吻。进入巴基的身体里让他忍不住低哼了一声，闪着光的眼睛让巴基明白他用了十足的自制力才没有一下子把巴基的直肠搅烂。  
巴基的手在他身上流连抚摸，指头在他的腰际，人类的皮肤与章鱼的皮肤分界的地方摩挲，那让史蒂夫的呼吸沉重湿润了好几分，那里应该是他最为敏感的地方了。  
接着巴基又收紧了后穴，尽管肠壁已经被撑到几近于疼痛了，那效果显著得过分，史蒂夫立即败下阵来，红着脸，沙哑着语无伦次，“别，不要，巴基……里面好热，等一下，我们得等你适应了……呃…好紧……”  
于是巴基最终自讨苦吃，那根硕大的触手又猛地捅进了十厘米左右，后面的部分要更加粗大，把他的穴口撑到了疼痛发麻，让他的指甲在史蒂夫的背上切紧了，留下了道道抓痕。然史蒂夫，他的自制力彻底地崩断了，埋在巴基身体里的腕足开始快速而疯狂地抽插起来，吸盘绞着肠壁，每一寸都被“照顾”到了。  
巴基在史蒂夫身下大声呻吟起来，疼痛和快感结合，爽得他意识快要空白，只知道用还挂着涎水的嘴巴往上去摩挲，找到了两瓣柔软的东西便不假思索地咬上去，任由人家吮吸他的舌头也好，口水混进了他的嘴里也好，全都来者不拒，耸着屁股方便对方进入得更深，把他的身体里面搅得更疼。  
其余的触手缠遍了巴基的全身上下，色情下流地滑过他的手腕脚趾，痒麻微刺的感觉让人更加难以应对，他忍不住扭动起来，像一只在蛛网里挣扎的断翅蜻蜓。加上缠在他的阴茎上的触手，被堵住的铃口时不时传来快要射出来的感觉，将他逼得只能奢求身体里的那一根加快点速度，把他操到高潮或者是操死，以免受这样的快感折磨。  
埋在巴基身体里的触手确实如他所愿，黏液与巴基的肠液混合在一起被撞击搅成了细碎的泡沫，而那些坚韧有力的吸盘牢牢地“咬住”他的肠壁，按压着那浅而具有弹性的前列腺点。他像一只被章鱼捕获的猎物，被章鱼急不可耐地吃干抹净，而章鱼的上半身，正温柔地搂着他的腰，把吻吻进深处。

他们在第二轮之后缓了好一会儿，主要是巴基完全地失去了力气。他像个小孩子似地窝在史蒂夫的怀里，听着史蒂夫说海里面的那些事，又有时玩心大起，趴在史蒂夫的胸口上舔舐，将人家弄得忍不住趴到他身上来，想要第三轮。  
尽管有一万个理由不承认，但巴基不得不面对自己心里，爱上了这个从海底来的怪胎的事实。  
史蒂夫的三根手指一直埋在巴基的后穴里，不断慢慢地搅动着保持里面的松软。而那张贪吃的小嘴，常常不顾主人的身体状况就开始流口水起来，湿哒哒地吮吸着甬道里的手指。  
感觉到手指被缠紧了，史蒂夫看了看自己怀里的人，巴基却已经忍不住脸红地埋下头了，与此同时，下面的那张小嘴丝毫没有松开史蒂夫的手指的意思。  
于是史蒂夫原本缠在巴基腿上的触手朝着那湿润的洞口靠近过去，但巴基的大腿却把它给夹住了。接着，他身下的人爬了起来，背对着他跪下，伸手到身后握住了史蒂夫的性器与另一只腕足。他小心地抬起屁股，让两根触手黏在了自己的臀缝间。  
史蒂夫抚摸着巴基腰侧的手指骤然变得滚烫起来，那两根触手轻柔地一起进入了巴基的身体里。  
他们花了比较长的一段时间来适应，巴基用手扒开自己的臀瓣，脸红地趴在了草垫上，方便史蒂夫的进入。  
两根远比一根撑得多了，才进去没多长，小洞的穴口就已经被撑得发白，里面红色的肠壁在触手的搅动时，时不时得暴露在史蒂夫的视线中，让他忍不住心急地又往里面塞了几厘米。  
巴基趴在草垫上带着哭腔呻吟，想要后悔大概也来不及了，只有一根触手伸到了他的面前，在他的脸上抚过轻轻安慰。  
好在经过前两次的开发，这潮湿的甬道变得更加具有适应力，史蒂夫一寸一寸地缓慢进入，直至巴基的肚皮上被顶起一个隆起为止。  
太撑太满了，巴基的肠壁又酸又疼，还夹杂着难以言喻的快感。他勾起了脚趾，轻轻收缩肠道配合史蒂夫的动作，同时也张开嘴，让身前的这根触手攀进他的嘴里，用着尖端搅弄巴基的舌头。  
史蒂夫的双手抓在了巴基的胯骨上，埋在巴基身体里的吸盘吸得他肠壁生疼发麻。接着它们开始徐徐抽送起来，将巴基的穴口打开到最大，承受一次又一次的酸麻顶入。  
史蒂夫把两次的精液都留在了巴基的身体里，可能是因为太深而一直没能流出来，这时候在触手捅进深处里，把肠壁撑开，反而开始往外溢出，被“叽咕叽咕”地捣成了白沫。  
被撑开到极限的肠壁已经开始对肿胀麻木，但对于入侵物的冰凉触感与搅弄反而显得敏感起来。  
巴基也不知道自己怎么回事就开始流眼泪，承受不了的感觉让他想往前爬走让那触手脱离自己的身体，但当它们向外抽出时，里面又空虚不满得难受。史蒂夫的手掌抓着巴基的肩膀，与他的触手相反，那只人类形状的手热得像火团一般，在巴基的身体上抚摸时就像是在抚摸一只享受的猫咪。巴基色情而下流地舔舐着那停留在他嘴里的触手，舌头与柔软的生物器官搅动出“啧啧”的水声，他知道自己这样满脸渴求地舔舐着史蒂夫的腕足的样子像是那些娼妇，但当被那温暖的手掌抚摸遍全身时，又怎么能忍住不去竭尽全力地讨好身上的人呢。  
两根粗壮的腕足一起顶在前列腺点上带来了过于强烈的，伴着刺痛的快感，肉粉色的小洞内部每一处地方更是被触手的吸盘完完全全地照顾到了，那爽得巴基的呻吟像是在尖叫，只是被捣了几下就没出息地射了出来，说这是第三轮，可他今晚已经不知道射过多少次了，身上这具与他纠缠的躯体仿佛有种让他持续不断地硬起来的魔力，而史蒂夫，似乎不往他的身体里射满确保能怀孕的精液决不罢休。但这次他只是射出了稀薄的精液，简直就是被史蒂夫操干了一样，也不知道这样被操下去，他还能不能明天回家。

第二天瑞贝卡和山姆一起来接巴基回家，不知道为什么，她的哥哥走出那个洞穴时头都没有回。瑞贝卡注意到了这一点，问他昨晚这个洞里是不是发生了什么，但巴基立即坚决地否认了，与此同时，他的耳尖还开始泛红。  
不过巴基带了一个陶罐出来，他说是从海里捡到的，里面装着一罐清澈的海水，还有一只可爱的金色章鱼。山姆把它捞了起来，问巴基是不是要把这个带回家做了吃掉，但巴基一肩膀撞开了他的手，“吃吃吃，你就知道吃。我看它长得可爱，都说章鱼特别聪明，就想带回家当宠物。”  
可大概半个月后，瑞贝卡就发现了史蒂夫，如果不是她以为浴室里没人，接着就看到了他的哥哥赤裸着上身跪在浴缸边，被一个金发的男人搂在怀里拥吻的话。


End file.
